


Love and Memories

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy, Two Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Carina, what are you up to?""I'm making mommy a Valentine card!"~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Loki makes plans for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Lemonade and Bubble Baths

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Love and Memories

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Carina, what are you up to?"

Pausing, Carina looks up from the paper laid out on the dinning room table. Kneeling on a chair, she grins at her father as she leans back with the remains of a red crayon in hand, "I'm making mommy a Valentine card!"

Loki smiles at his daughter, stepping into the room. He walks over and looks down at the paper she's been coloring on. There is a large red heart in the center, surrounded by little red and pink hearts. Along the bottom are red and pink flowers and written across the top is "MOMMY I LOVE YOU!!!"

"It's beautiful, princess. Mommy will love it." Loki says, making Carina wiggle in her seat like an excited puppy. Loki chuckles, "Better hide it. Mommy will be home soon and you don't want her to see it, do you?"

"Nope!" Carina chirps before grabbing her drawing and crayons. She climbs off the chair and runs for her room, leaving her father behind.

Loki stands there, his smile turning into a thoughtful frown. 

Valentine's Day.

He'd forgotten all about it. Even after living on Earth for several years, he still can't keep track of all it's varied holidays. Some were easy to remember like Christmas and Halloween which were heralded by large amounts of outdoor decorations. But there were no strings of lights or inflatable characters on lawns for this holiday.

Loki planted his hands on his hips, a determined look on his face and a glint in his eye. He glanced at the wall, noting the time, "Three hours to plan for a holiday dedicated to love and romance?"

Loki chuckled as he stalked out the door, "Challenge accepted."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy!" Carina bounces in place, her drawing held over her head.

"Thank you, sweetie!" You gasp, taking the picture from her, "It's beautiful. Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Yup!" Carina grins.

You notice someone, most likely Loki, has dressed her up the day. She has on a black shirt with red hearts on it, a red skirt with white tights and shiny black shoes. Her curls have been pulled back into a high ponytail. "Well, don't you look pretty!"

Carina spins in place, making her skirt flair out, "Daddy helped me pick it out!"

"He did?" You say, setting down your gift so you can take your coat off. Carina ambushed you as soon as you walked in the door, unable or unwilling to wait any longer to give you her gift. "Where is daddy?"

"My Lady."

You turn around and freeze. Loki stands at the other end of the living room in his best suit. It's black and sleek and fits him beautifully. Something about the cut of the jacket just seems to make him seem even taller and his waist even more trim. The pants make his legs look longer and when he turns around.... oh boy, what it does to his butt. His shirt is deep red under a slim black tie and he's drawn his hair back into a low ponytail.

Loki smirks, realizing he's managed to strike you speechless. He moves quickly, but smoothly towards you. Stopping a few feet away, he takes your hand while leaning over and raises it to his lips. They're cool and soft as they brush over your knuckles. With his lips still pressed lightly against your skin, Loki looks up at you. His green eyes burn with his desire and you feel your face flush red with heat.

You even make a slight "eep" sound.

The smirk returns as Loki stands up, still holding your hand, "My Love, welcome home." He steps closer, raising your hand to rest on his chest just over his heart, "If you would follow me, I have your bath waiting."

You still can't find your voice, so you just nod your head.

Loki is amused by your mute state as he guides you from the room and down the hall.

Carina snickers and shakes her head. Adults are weird.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Ahhhhh!"

The warm water is absolute heaven. You close your eyes and melt into the tub, your hair pinned atop your head. Loki's added bubbles and something that has a light floral scent to the water. You could spend the whole evening in the tub, luxuriating in the water, but Loki told you this was only the beginning. He had something more planned.

"Mommy?"

You open your eyes to see Carina peeking around the door. "What it is, sweetness?"

She pushes the door open and walks in with a fancy glass of lemonade in her hands. She moves slowly, careful not to spill it. Once she reaches the tub, Carina holds it out to you, "Daddy told me to bring you this."

"Thank you, sweetie." You say, taking the glass from her. You take a sip and make a sound of appreciation. The moment you discovered you were pregnant for the second time, you sent any and all alcohol over to Jane's house. There was no reason to keep it around and you didn't want to face the temptation. Then the cravings started. With Carina, you'd wanted peach tea and cheese balls. So far this time around you craved lemonade.

"And Daddy said there's a gift on the bed for ya!" Carina says before giggling and running out of the room.

You sink down into the water a bit lower and sigh. You'll give yourself another 10 minutes before getting out. You want to see your gift and what else your husband is up to.

"Mmmmm!" you moan taking another sip of your lemonade.

Okay, maybe 15 minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Happiness Then And Now

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Turning sideways, you smile, "Well, hello there."

Standing in front of the bedroom mirror in your bra and panties, you reach down and poke your tummy. At 13 weeks you're starting to show. You've graduated from a thicker waist to the beginnings of a bump. Pretty soon everyone would be able to see that you're expecting.

Sighing, you run your hand over your bump before turning towards the bed. A sizable box sits on top of it, red and gold in color. You lift the lid to find a note on top of white tissue. It reads... 

__

_My Love,  
I would be honored if you would join Carina and myself for dinner.  
I've enclosed something for you to wear. I hope you like it.  
Yours For All Time,  
Loki_

You push aside the tissue and gasp. It's a dress, a beautiful one! You lift it out of the box, amazed by it. It sparkles and shimmers, changing from gold to red and back again as the light hits it. You slip into it, marveling at how light and soft the fabric is. The skirt falls to just below your knees with three quarter length sleeves and a scoop neckline. You turn in a circle, letting the skirt flair out around you.

Looking back inside the box, you find a pair of gold slippers with kitten heels. Bless him for remembering how much you hate high heels. You slip them on, grab your brush and let your hair back down. You decide to leave it down and just brush it out. A bit of lip gloss and your done.

Stepping out of your bedroom, you find Loki waiting for you. His eyes sweep over you, taking in your outfit. You can't help the blush that colors your face when his eyes meet yours again.

"You look lovely, my dear." Loki smiles softly at you, reaching out for your hand.

"Thank you." you smile back at him, giving him your hand and letting him lead you down the hall. You round the corner into the dinning room to find Carina blocking the way.

"Excuse me, do you have reser... reserv...." Carina frowns, tripping over her words.

"Reservations." Loki stage whispers.

"Yeah, reservations." Carina smiles up at you.

"Indeed we do." Loki responds, "Odinson, table for two."

"Right this way!" Carina chirps, before spinning around and leading the two of you into the dinning room.

The overhead light is off. Instead Loki has lite candles in the center of the table and more on the sideboard. The table has been set with your best set of china (a wedding gift from Pepper) and silverware over a crisp white tablecloth. There is soft music playing as Loki leads up to you seat, pausing to pull the chair out for you.

You sit down and look over the covered plates on the table. Loki pulls out a second chair and Carina climbs onto it. Moving around, Loki takes the third seat so that he's directly across from you. Loki flicks a finger and the covers disappear, uncovering the plates.

Yours and Loki's plates have steak, shrimp and grilled veggies. Carina's plate has chicken nuggets and veggies. You look at Carina's plate and smile at Loki. Your daughter is in a "chicken nugget phase". He gives a slight shrug as if to say "What can I do?"

Even a magic wielding prince can't change the mind of a five year old girl who only wants chicken nuggets.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Close your eyes."

You do as Loki asks, holding his hand as he leads you towards the back of the house. Your other hand holds onto Carina's hand. She keeps giggling as they lead you along. You can't imagine what your husband and daughter are up to now.

"No peeking!" Carina says.

"Yes, ma'am." You laugh.

You feel the change in the air as you step out the back door, but instead of being cold, the air becomes warm. It feels like a warm spring night, complete with a soft breeze and the scent of flowers in the air.

"Almost there." Loki says as he stops, moving to stand beside you. You can feel Carina bouncing on her toes next to you. "Alright, open."

You open your eyes and gasp. The backyard is gone, transformed into a magnificent garden. There are trees covered in jewel colored leaves. A stone path leads between beds of flowering bushes that sport glowing flowers in the dim evening light. But overhead is the true surprise. The sky is different. Strange stars sparkle in the multi-color heavens. It's an alien sky.

"Is this...... Asgard?" You ask, awed by what you're seeing.

Loki slides an arm around your waist before answering, "Yes. This was my mother's personal garden." He's voice is a bit sad and yet he smiles down at you, "I've been working on this illusion for months. I wanted to show you at Christmas but it wasn't ready.... wasn't perfect yet."

"It's..... beautiful." You turn to him, completely in awe.

"Daddy, can I?" Carina asks, bouncing in place.

Loki chuckles, "Go on."

Carina squeals before darting off down the path and disappearing into the garden. 

"It's perfectly safe. There's nothing in here that can hurt her." He assures you, gently leading down the same path at a much slower rate, "She saw it earlier and I promised she could explore it after dinner."

You lean against Loki, letting your shoulders bump against each other as he guides you around otherworldly sights. He pauses every so often to tell you what certain plants are and where they came from. Frigga had collected flowers from all over the Nine Realms and beyond. Most, Loki explained, had magical and medicinal properties. Others she just thought were pretty, like when you turned a corner and found a bed of tulips.

As you pause under the canopy of a large purple leafed tree that had glittering silver fruit, Carina came dashing around a bend. "Daddy!" she gasped, grinning from ear to ear, "This place is awesome!"

Loki chuckled, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

And then she was off again.

You laughed at her enthusiasm before sobering, realizing that this place, this little slice of paradise was only a memory now. The garden was gone, as was the rest of Asgard.

Sensing the sad turn your thoughts had taken, Loki cups your face with his hand. He gives you that half smile of his that makes your insides flutter before leaning in for a gentle kiss. His lips feel wonderful against yours, cool and soft. He pulls back before things can get too heated.

"Come, there's something else I want to show you." He says before guiding you farther into the garden illusion.

In the center of the garden is a beautiful gazebo. It's made of white stone with veins of gold running through it. Inside there are several benches of the same stone, topped with gold and silver cushions. Loki lead you inside and over to one of the benches. The two of you sit down, side by side, hands intertwined.

"This was my mother's favorite place. When she wasn't attending court she could be found here. Reading, sewing...... and teaching." Loki smiles wistfully.

"She taught you here, didn't she?" You ask.

"Yes." Loki nods, "I spent many a long hour practicing here with her. Some of my best memories were here, in this place." Loki turns slightly, to look you in the eye, "I wanted to share this place with you.... and Carina."

You wait, silent. You could tell he had more to say.

"There's been," Loki pauses a moment, "A lot of darkness in my life. The things I've done, the things I've seen......" You squeeze Loki's hand, letting him know that you're here, "There's only two times I've ever been truly happy. When I was here with my mother, learning from her and....." Loki looks deep into your eyes, "With you."

Loki raises one of your hands to his lips, placing a kiss on the palm, "I wanted to bring them together. Mother's garden and the mother of my children." 

You blink back tears before smiling at him, "Damn Silver Tongue. You know you've already got me. You don't have to keep wooing me."

Loki chuckled, raising his other hand to cup your face, "The day I stop wooing you, my love, is the day I no longer deserve your love."

You reach out, laying your hand over Loki's heart, "You'll always deserve my love." As one, you both lean in, lips meeting in the middle.

Peeking in the gazebo, Carina rolls her eyes. Adults, jeez.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

END


End file.
